The Natalie Warren Bryant Cancer Center (NWBCC), is a physical and administrative component of Saint Francis Hospital (SFH) in Tulsa, Oklahoma and is currently in year 06 as a funded Community Clinical Oncology Program. Saint Francis Hospital is a 750 bed non-profit teaching hospital serving 1.6 million residents of Northeastern Oklahoma and portions of Kansas, Missouri, and Arkansas. Saint Francis Hospital/NWBCC is the largest provider of cancer care in the area and registers over 1,900 new cancer patients annually. The program has enjoyed a sixteen-year relationship with ECOG and established formal affiliations with M. D. Anderson and NSABP in 1986 and 1988 respectively. The program was recently named a designated center for the Breast Cancer Prevention Trial being conducted by NSABP. The Saint Francis CCOP is applying as a dual component consisting of Saint Francis Hospital/NWBCC and Cancer Care Associates, the core investigators responsible for cancer program development for the past fourteen years. Two CCOP affiliates, Hillcrest Medical Center and Tulsa Regional Medical Center, provide true city-wide availability to NCI-approved clinical trials and cancer prevention projects. The anticipated year 07 accrual is 120 patients to treatment protocols and 100 patients to cancer prevention studies.